


sweating our confessions (the undone and the divine)

by Otherworld



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworld/pseuds/Otherworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s only ever like this with him, her other half, the only person who ever really gets her, the one person who can simply look at her and know everything she’s thinking and feeling. It scares her sometimes, but then she remembers it’s Brandon, and she doesn’t trust anyone like she does him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweating our confessions (the undone and the divine)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first time writing these wonderful two, but my first complete story for them! SUPER SHORT, sorry about that, I might expand on it later, I dunno, it depends on how I'm feeling. Written for the Porn Battle XIV, and last minute at that, hence the shortness. I love these two, they had such amazing chemistry and everybody knew it, EVEN THE ACTORS. They mentioned there were tones of twincest on the reunion shows, and how it would have been a WAY different show, and that was one storyline they DIDN'T do, hah. Jason/Shannen need to make a movie together where they are lovers, I DEMAND IT (as I do with all the actors of my ships!). Expect me to write these two again!

\------=------  
  
Brenda stops being pissed when she realizes it just makes her hotter. Plus, there’s no point in it, it’s not like her parents are going to reverse the decision. Besides, it’s her own fault, she should have known better than to try to sneak back into the house in the middle of the night and expect _not_ to be caught. It just sucks that she has to be grounded when the AC won’t be fixed until Monday. Of course everybody else gets to escape the horrible injustice, her dad at work, her mom shopping, and her brother with his friends. Talk about completely unfair.  
  
She blinks and frowns when she hears the front door open and close, is her mom home already? Well, she’s sure as hell not going to make it _easy_ for her and actually go downstairs, plus, too much effort. She can’t help but be surprised when her door opens, and it’s Brandon that stands in her doorway. “What are you doing home?”  
  
He leaves her door open as he walks in, and she’s grateful for the rush of cool, fresh air he brings in with him. “Somebody had to check on you, make sure you didn’t catch heatstroke.”  
  
“Ha, very funny. Seriously, what are you doing here?” She knows she sounds terribly ungrateful, but fuck it.  
  
“Maybe I just missed you, did you ever think of that?” He sits on her bed, facing her as she stretches out on her window seat, the window is open, but no breeze comes through.  
  
She rolls her eyes and tilts her head back, closer to the window. She wonders what kind of sight she makes at the moment, sweaty, no make-up, hair piled in a messy bun, with nothing but shorts and a tank-top on. She would have put more effort into her appearance any other time, but there’s no point, considering she’s stuck at home. And besides, Brandon’s seen her looking at her worst, and she knows this isn’t it.  
  
“Plus, I knew you’d be bored.” He admits and grins at her when she focuses her attention on him again.  
  
“I’d ask how you know me _so_ well, but...” She trails off, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I guess that just makes me the considerate twin, you’re welcome, by the way.”  
  
“And why should I thank you? You haven’t done anything for me.” _Yet_ goes unspoken, but she’s pretty sure he picks up on it anyway, because he’s in front of her in seconds.  
  
His hand feels almost unbearably cool against the back of her neck, fingers pressing and dragging along her clammy skin, and she lets out a little sigh. “How about now?” His comment is meant to be sarcastic, but his tone of voice betrays him.  
  
She tilts her head up to meet his gaze, ice blue to her grey blue, and she smiles, tugs him down to her and kisses him sweetly. For all his protests, she knows he wants this, wants her, always does. It’s hard for Brandon to lie on his best day, and he can never lie to her, even if he can to himself. He lifts her up and away from the window, and she whines her protest in his mouth as he deposits her on her bed, following her down. Now she’s just hotter, really, but she’ll never admit it’s a good heat, the best kind. She doesn’t have to though, he knows it, knows her.   
  
It’s easy to divest her of what little clothing she’s wearing, he takes frustratingly longer, but makes up for it when his tongue traces down her stomach, licking away the sweat. She’s whimpering when his mouth is between her thighs, wetness of a different kind, and she thrusts up against him helplessly. She’s only ever like this with him, her other half, the only person who ever really _gets_ her, the one person who can simply look at her and know everything she’s thinking and feeling. It scares her sometimes, but then she remembers it’s Brandon, and she doesn’t trust anyone like she does him.   
  
She wants to laugh when he takes the time to fish a condom out of his pocket, because it’s just so him, careful in this as he is with everything else. It’s one of the few things they don’t share, she’s always been a little reckless, and he’ll never admit it he needs that in his life. He slides into her easily, whispers her name into her ear like she’s all he’ll ever need, and she wraps her legs around his waist, pulls him in deeper still. She loves him, maybe in all the wrong ways, but she doesn’t care when they’re together like this, the push and pull, the primal need they share. Besides, she’s Brenda Walsh, and when does she give a fuck what anybody thinks of her? She’s never giving him up.  
  
Maybe being grounded does have its good points, she’ll have to sneak out more often.


End file.
